Superman
by buns1974
Summary: Nico shows up at Dani's after dropping Juliette off at rehab and realizing he's not Superman.


This came to me as I was reading a fic so it is spur of the moment so be kind. Nico shows up at Dani's house after putting Juliette in rehab and realizes he's not superman.

Superman

I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<p>

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>It's not easy to be me.

"Nico Nico Nico why must you persistently disturb my sleep?" Dani asked, scowling as she open the door to Nico. He just stood there looking so lost and alone that she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Nico?"

"I know it's late but I had no one else to talk to about this situation."

"What situation?" she asked noticing how tired and lost he looked.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure, I'm sorry come in. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked, already heading in the direction of the kitchen with Nico following closely behind.

"So Nico you want to tell me what this is all about, because you look like someone just ran over your puppy."

"If only it were that simple", he says, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked so lost and sad that she thought he could use something he had not had in a while if ever. She slowly walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him, and even as he stiffens she hugs him tighter until she feels him returning her embrace.

I wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<p>

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream<br>And it's not easy to be me.

"What was that for?" he asked staring into her eyes like he's trying to find some elusive answer to a question that he hasn't even asked.

"It looked like you could really use a hug and some comfort", was her softly spoken reply. She lifts her head and looks him in the eye and asks, "So are you ready to tell me what made you show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night looking so lost?" They stood there with their arms around each other in the ultimate stare down.

"How do I fix someone who just keeps hurting themselves?" "I can help fix a bunch of spoiled rich football players but when it comes to a young girl with the rest of her life ahead of her I'm hopeless."

"Well it depends on what whether or not that person wants help" she replies. "Nico who are you talking about?"

Up, up and away…away from me  
>Well it's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy…or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<p>

"Juliette!"

"Ookay so who's Juliette, Nico?"

"She's Marshall Pittman's daughter, Dani and he doesn't want me to help her but I did it anyway" he spat out angrily.

"Why wouldn't he want you to help her and what exactly did you do, Nico?" she asks becoming concerned.

"I drove her to a drug rehab facility he says," and that was against Pittman's direct orders. "He says that she's a Pittman, who needs to learn to handle her own issues without any help." He moves away from Dani turning his back to her and leans against the counter shoulders slumped.

She moves towards him and lays her hands on his shoulders to find them tense. Dani kneads his shoulders and asks "What do you need Nico?" she asks. "I will do anything you need me to do just tell me what you need?"

"I just needed someone and you were the only person I could think of." It's funny when I dropped Juliette off the only thing I could think of was my need to come find you because I knew you would make it better". I knew you would understand being a fixer yourself." He turns around and takes her in his arms and buries his face in her neck just breathing her in and finding comfort. She returns his embrace running her fingers thru his hair slowly rubbing his back saying over and over "it's okay, it's going to be okay Nico." He slowly raises his head and stares at her as they both move towards each other kissing lightly as if testing the waters. Nico, pulls back gazing at her intensely and kisses her again this time desperately and hungrily. They are both groping and grabbing at each other trying to get closer.

Nico pulls back and says, " I just need you, Dani just you." He leans in lightly biting at her lips and soothing her with a kiss so soft that all Dani can do is sigh and moan. Nico lays his head against hers holding her as she holds him knowing he would be okay. Knowing that Dani would be by his side even if he's not superman.

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>inside of me ... inside of me ...ya inside of me... inside..of me

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>I'm only a man looking for a dream<p>

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

It's not easy ... wu.. hoo.. hoo..  
>It's not easy to be.. me...<p> 


End file.
